Petals
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Vexen always had the best reaction to his little games. -Marxen- -oneshot- -hints to other pairings-


**I haven't done a Marxen before, so I thought that I would give it a try! Sort of random, but whatever man. **

**Disclaimer: Square Enix is the rightful owner of KH and all of its original and Final Fantasy characters. I'm a failure at life, so dreaming is as far as I'll go as far as owning it would be. **

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

**---------------------**

Those damn things were everywhere again. He could leave his lab for less than three minutes and there would be pink rose petals scattered all over. His books would be covered and there would even be petals between the pages. They would be thrown about his desk and over all of his important papers. The floors would be littered with the vile silky flower parts and even his chair would hold an innocent looking pile of the things.

And each time Vexen would snarl upon finding the sight and glare at the mess for at least a good few minutes while he cursed the alleged botanist in his head ten fold.

Right now he was doing just that, looking at the array of petals (a mixture of pink and ice blue, hm…how peculiar) and cursing Marluxia to damnation forever. His frosty green eyes were narrowed slits as he looked over the piles of flower petals that literally covered his desk, floors, chairs and his lab table which, much to his displeasure, hosted a place for his most recent experiment that was now piled under a mountain of blue and pink. 'How unrespectable' he thought and sighed mentally at the thought of once again having to clean the place up.

This was swiftly becoming one of Marluxia's favorite games to play. He teased everyone with his annoying rose garden, leaving trials and mounds of petals everywhere. The thing was; he had a color for each of the organization members. Marluxia displayed an excellent exhibit of just how well he was able to control his element. Even the most unnatural colors looked as if they were real and it baffled everyone just how he was able to do this. But then again, giving that each of them had their own powers (let alone their traveling device, i.e. summoning a dark portal) it wasn't much of a shocker.

What shocked everyone was Marluxia's bold attempt to lighten things up around the castle and playing with everyone's head.

Being that he was noted as The Graceful Assassin, it was only natural that Marly be able to be sneaky and never get caught. And that, ladies and gentlemen, led to the explanation of how he was able to know everything that went on in the castle. There were no secrets kept from Marluxia, end of story.

Getting back to how the game was started, it was only about a month or so since Axel had brought their newest member into the organization; Roxas. The scythe wielder wasn't oblivious to anything, and Axel's immediate attachment to the cute little blonde was very apparent. Thinking it'd be funny, Marly had proceeded to start out small and leave a few golden yellow-orange rose petals here and there were Axel, and only Axel, was bound to find them. At first, the fire controlling pyro had been confused about them, picking them up and examining them almost in an interested manner. Easily he knew where they had come from and believed that the assassin had just passed by the area. Then again, when they showed up in his own room, he became skeptical and questioned the pink haired plant lover.

Marluxia had simply shrugged and told him that they must have floated away from him somehow.

Then he went after Roxas. The blonde was likeable, though he had an attitude at times, and he clearly trusted Axel more than anyone else. He always stuck by the redhead's side and the two were hardly seen away from each other. So Marly believed that it would be fun to make the wheels start turning and not let this situation get too one-sided. So, just like he had with Axel, he began to leave random petals that were colored a bright, crimson red where Roxas would easily find them. He seemed more shocked than Axel had, mainly because he was fairly new and didn't know the rest of the members as well or what they were capable of. For all he knew, the thing could sprout legs and try to bite him.

Unsurprisingly he went to Axel when the occurrences became daily and Axel had merely laughed and told him not to worry about it, though his brain started working and questioning just what Marluxia's intentions were.

And of course, Marly decided to put that final layer of icing on the cake and he had, unsuspectingly, covered both nobody's beds with a combination of both yellow-orange and fire red petals. It goes to say that Axel understood and for him, things clicked into place of just what Marly knew and was trying to do. Roxas, not so much and to this day he was clueless of Axel's true feelings.

Finding that this was fun (and that there were many obvious pairs in this organization that needed to be put together) Marluxia had advanced onto an easier target.

Luring Demyx to the library castle had been simple enough. Laying out a delicate trail of smooth petals one by one took no time and the pink haired nobody knew instantly that when Demyx found the trail, he would be easily susceptible to following it. And that was just what he had done. The loveable naïve boy followed each strategically placed shadow-purple petal right to the library where he found Zexion looking thoroughly appalled by the oceanic teal-blue rose petals that had magically appeared, covering the words in-between the pages of his book. He hardly noticed that Demyx walked in until the blonde bumped into him. It appeared that the purple rose parts ended directly at Zexion's feet and the poor nocturne hadn't truly taken noticed until it was too late.

Zexion seemed a bit ruffled by being knocked over and having the lower ranked nobody sprawled on top of him. He asked Demyx, politely, to please get off of him. Demyx, of course, blushed instantly and did as he was told.

Supposedly Demyx spends more time in the library these days.

One time Marluxia had over estimated his skills and had under estimated his targets. Xemnas and Saïx would prove to be his biggest challenge and finding the right time and place to expertly set the petals would prove to be difficult. The experience of the events of his planning were something he would rather not discuss. All that could be said was that the luminous silver and sparkling sapphire petals had been ripped to shreds and Xemnas did nothing to hold Saïx back as his eyes dilated and his fangs and claws appeared. Marluxia had never run faster in his life before and still felt an odd squeamish feeling in his stomach whenever Saïx glared at him. He wasn't afraid of Saïx, he wasn't afraid of anyone (aside from Larxene on very special occasions). It was just a reminder that Saïx was a better ally than a foe.

Over the period of time of having his fun with all of this, Marluxia had found one person in particular that was just too amusing to annoy with these flower antics of his. Vexen, the prestigious scientist, had the best reaction to the trick. Although, over time Marluxia began to switch this from a trick into a hint. He had originally used pink petals, a representation of himself. Seeing the academic fuming over something as small as a pile of pink over his workspace was quite amusing. He had chuckled to himself, looking on silently as Vexen did his best to cool himself down and stay calm. So he kept on going, getting the guy as often as he could. With the help of Axel, Marluxia was able to switch out Vexen's breakfast cereal for a bowl of petals, which invoked the best reaction thus far. Marly had been the one to make the switch, but Axel was the one with the mouthful of rose, to which Roxas fell out of his seat from laughter and Xigbar insisted on calling him 'flower muncher' for at least two weeks.

At any given opportunity, Marluxia would take his chance to rain petals down on Vexen. And once he had literally done that, casting a bit of his own magic so that whenever Vexen took one step, a shower of petals would fall down around him from above his head. He had been walking down the hallway after a meeting with Xemnas (which was embarrassing walking into and out of with that stupid spell) and he had met Zexion in the hall. The schemer had slowed his pace briefly and started _almost_ un-intelligently at his superior. Vexen stopped and looked at him with narrowed eyes, though the boy's face remained the same, smooth and unreadable as ever. But there was a question in his eyes.

Vexen took a step forward and had a sprinkle of pink petals fall around him and to his feet where they settled to the floor. His face clearly read, 'don't ask,' and he uttered one word dangerously, "Marluxia." That's all it took and Zexion gave him a brief, understanding nod and went on his way.

Back to where Vexen currently was, staring at his lab that was starting to look like it was attacked by a pack of rampaging roses, he growled Marluxia's name softly under his breath murderously. In that instant, a dark portal opened behind the infuriated scientist and Marluxia walked out, a smug smirk on his face.

"Number XI," Vexen spoke calmly, to the best of his ability. "What is the meaning of this?"

Marluxia let out a small sound of amusement and went on to speak in his deep bravado, "What does it look like, Vexen?" He loved using the chilly academics name, only because it tweaked Vexen a bit (for some reason). He took a step forward, closing the distance between the two of them a bit.

"It looks like your forsaken garden threw up in my laboratory," Vexen replied, refusing to turn and face the other. His eyes were firmly set on the state of his room.

"A bit of fun never hurt anyone. Besides, the colors are wonderful, don't you believe?" Marluxia's voice was sultry, alluring. It was just something that was natural; him having an attractive voice. Vexen would be lying if he said he didn't get a slight chill just from those sounds waves, but he'd gladly take a chakram to the head and a keyblade to the chest before he admitted that.

Marly now stepped forward and walked past Vexen, approaching the man's desk. He picked up one of the delicate blue petals between his fingers, twirling it gently with a small smile reaching his eyes. He then turned them up towards the blonde who remained in place, his face guarded. "What's the meaning of the addition of the blue petals? They were always just pink and now…" he waved his hand towards the room. "This?"

A small silence reigned between the two before Marluxia took a few steps towards Vexen, standing right before him. He looked up, the blonde having a few inches on him and he reached up to trace a sinister finger along the academic's jaw. "It reminds me of you," he said, truthfully, then let out the smallest of chuckles. Perplexed, Vexen's eyes widened a fraction, yet he didn't pull away from the touch like he'd normally do.

He hated loosing his cool and Vexen cursed himself as his voice stuttered with his next sentence. "W-what' d'you mean by that, XI?"

Being the bold nobody he was, Marly leaned forward, his lips capturing Vexen's in a short, sweet kiss. Before Vexen could fully react, it was over and Marluxia was taking a step back, eyes sparkling, amused and illuminated a satisfied expression. "You'll figure it out."

The blonde's cheek did heat up, faintly, and he took a step back, mumbling an excuse. "Just stay here for a moment, XI." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him with a quick snap.

Marluxia, fully satisfied and smug, leaned back against the desk. He still had the blue petal in his hand. He loved being able to affect people so severely and Vexen was indeed his favorite.

After a few more moments, he was beginning to get impatient. That is, until a small dark portal opened above his head and down dropped a pink rose that was recognizable from his own garden. The thing was, the plant was frozen solid. Marly examined it for a second before a hunch overtook his thinking and he quickly opened a dark portal. He stepped through and came out standing in the middle of his own personal and prized garden. Sure enough the greenhouse was a great deal colder than what it should be and all around him were frozen blocks of plants galore. Every flower and plant he had had been frozen through, the entire place a layer of ice. He sighed though a smile remained on his face.

"That's how you want to play," he said to himself. "I do like challenge." His eyes swept over the plants once more, knowing that this was easily reversible.

"I think the forecast for Vexen is predicting a week long of rosy showers. Oh yeah, that's good."

**-------------**

**Eh, whatever. Review if you like, it would make me happy. I did like writing this though. Cyber chips cookies to all that read this! Thanks!**


End file.
